I'm not a nice person
by Kakushi Miko
Summary: … Pero aun así esa pregunta seguirá en mi mente hasta el día en que todos desaparezcan.


Im not a nice person

I'm not a nice person

… Pero aun así esa pregunta seguirá en mi mente hasta el día en que todos desaparezcan.

ººººº

Estoy arto, estoy cansado, pero no diré nada, porque tendría que hacerlo de todas formas?

Pero aun así esa pregunta seguirá en mi mente hasta el día en que todos desaparezcan.

Por que? Por que?

Por que...?

Yo no soy una buena persona, y eso tendría que saberlo a estas alturas.

Yo no soy una buena persona. Soy un ladrón, un asesino, un traidor, un demonio.

Pero aun si, porque están todos tan empecinados en creer que soy bueno?

Nunca dije que lo fuera, y nunca actué de forma que me beneficiara a mi mismo. Porque todo lo que hago lo hago para mi propio provecho. Tal vez sea porque sin quererlo pareciera que los ayudaba a ellos también.

Tontos.

Yo naci del odio, no de mi madre. Ese odio que las mujerss de hielo tenian hacia el resto del mundo, aunque esta justificado, ya que e escuchado a tantos demonios jactarse de tener a una koorime como esclava, y ese tipo de cosas.

Mi madre me quería, pero por obligación, no porque de verdad lo deseara. Vamos! Es imposible que ella de verdad pudiera amar a un engendro como yo, que quizás solo fui concebido por alguna violación que ella sufrió en el pasado. Ella creyó, se obligo a creerlo, que me amaba, que había nacido de la misma forma que mi hermana para así negar la horrible verdad de lo que yo era.

Nací del odio, y por lo tanto, lo único que se es odiar.

Odie a esas mujeres con todo mi ser, por haberme creado. Soy el resultado de una contradicción, fuego y hielo fusionados, tal cosas no puede existir en este mundo, ni siquiera en el de los demonios ni en ninguna parte, soy el máximo tabu, y el echo de existir traerá el castigo a todos los que estuvieran involucrados.

Ellas tenían razón, de haber podido quedarme un poco de tiempo mas en la villa, probablemente habría matado a mi madre, a Hina, por puro odio ciego, solo por que ella era "normal", solo por ser mi madre... pero no fue así, esas mujeres asquerosamente astutas, me ataron y me tiraron. Por esa osadía jure que volvería y acabaría mi venganza.

Fue de gran beneficio el ser recogido por esos ladrones, una manera de drenar la oscuridad de mi espíritu en aquellas entupidas criaturas que ni siquiera imaginaban que el cuerpo de un bebe recién nacido albergaba tal mounstrosidad. Me divertí matándolos, mojando mis manos en su sangre viscosa y calida, sintiendo como el corazón aun latía en mis manos. Mataba toda cosa viva que me encontraba; pero no lo hacia de la misma forma que Mukuro, no, ella es "normal" para este mundo. Su odio provenía del miedo, pero mi odio no proviene de ninguna parte, era algo innato en mí. Se podría decir que yo soy el mal encarnado, que mata por el puro placer de hacerlo, de destruir porte si, un autentico demonio.

Pero claro, con el tiempo ese placer se volvió insuficiente, casi hasta tedioso. Veia mi perla, la que Hina lloro, y pensaba cada vez mas en ella. En mi ser, esa fuerza evolucionaba a otra forma, el matar ya me estaba cansando, quitar la vida a criaturas sin importancia, que morirían a manos de otros con gran facilidad.

No, esta vez elegiría victimas mas importantes, que tuvieran mas valor para mi. Por eso abandone a la banda, sus vidas insulsas y vacías, de robar y acumular riquezas para gastarlas en placeres igualmente vacíos ya no me llamaba la atención, si de todas formas yo no soy como ellos, yo no soy como nadie.

Comencé mi "gran búsqueda", perdí mi perla en el camino, al principio no le di importancia, pero después me fui dando cuanta de una ausencia. Había depositado en esa perla parte de mi esencia, de mis metas, de mi odio tan vital, que el no tenerla me hacia sentir un poco vació.

Después de tantos sacrificios implante mi jagan, y encontré parte de lo que buscaba. Llegue a la villa glacial. Es cierto que planeaba vengarme acabando con esas mujeres, pero en mi viaje mi mente había cambia de apoco, y el verlas tan asustadas por mi presencia, entreví todo su temor, las torturadas noches en espera de que llegara ese ser maligno que traería la oscuridad a esa pequeña villa, toda esa desesperación, la ansiedad que crecía con el tiempo, no podía existir una tortura peor que esa. Irónicamente, mi venganza había sido cumplida en el momento que me echaron de esa tierra. No hacia falta más, y para mi eso era suficiente.

Pero no para mi madre, ella tenía que pagar. Encontré a Rui, que fue muy fácil de manipular, temblaba como una hoja al viento con solo escuchar mi voz, debo decir que eso me gusto, ser temido es tan agradablemente embriagante. El poder es tan adictivo.

Lastima que eso no me duro mucho, cuando me llevo hasta aquella tumba sentí como mi alegría desaparecía. Hina se había matado antes de que llegara a hacerlo yo, quizás por fin se dio cuenta del mal que había traído en su vientre, no lo soporto y se quito la vida, encontrando la paz en ello.

Mi furia se renovó, pero por suerte tenia a quien dirigirla. Mi querida hermana.

Abandone es lugar continuando con la búsqueda. Conocí a Kurama y a Urameshi, seres particulares, debo admitir.

Cuando llegue al mundo humano me asombro ver lo limpio que era este mundo, sentía el fuerte equilibrio del bien y del mal que ese mundo poseía. Eso me lleno de una euforia, como cuando era mas joven, un deseo de destrucción que se fue apoderando poco a poco de mi razón. Por un tiempo olvide la búsqueda de mi hermana, y planee robar esas tres armas del mundo espiritual. Espere que Kurama perdiera su vida patéticamente para salvar a su madre, el podía representar una amanezca para mis propósitos en el futuro, pero intervino ese detective. Por su culpa me apresaron y me obligaron a trabajar para ellos, haciendo el "bien"

Pero mas que nada estaba molesto conmigo mismo, por actuar tan estúpidamente, sumir a mundo humano en las sombras, vaya que idea tan original, tome todo eso como un castigo. Me propuse entrenarme estrictamente para ser más poderoso.

Ahora soy bastante poderoso, y me siento feliz por ello.

Se preguntan por que no e matado a Yukina cuando tuve la oportunidad? Y por que pelea contra Sensui cuando mato a Urameshi?

Bien, podría haber matado a mi hermana cuando quisiera, es verdad, pero no lo haré. Mi forma de pensar a evolucionado desde que nací, cambia todo el tiempo, soy mas astuto, y mas cruel. Yukina busca a su hermano perdido desde que sabe de su existencia, y seguirá buscándolo por el resto de su vida. Es posible que sienta felicidad con sus amigos, pero en el fondo nunca dejara de pensar en su hermano, que sigue vivo en alguna parte, y esperando a que yo le diga la respuesta que tanto espera, una respuesta que nunca recibirá. Mientras yo me escondo entre los árboles y me divierto con su fachada de "todo esta bien" mientras en la noche, ella se acuesta en la oscuridad de su cuarto, llorando.

Y lo de Urameshi, pues siento cierto respeto de luchador hacia el, y le prometí que un día seria yo quien lo mataría, pero disfruto de una buena pelea y se quien tiene potencial para darme una buena batalla. Dejare que Urameshi viva hasta que llegue a su máximo apogeo, y en ese momento será que pelearemos a muerte. Y nadie, absolutamente nadie me quitara ese privilegio.

Ja, actualmente soy muy poderoso, pero todavía me falta un poco más.

Quizás en unos cuantos años mas tendré el poder suficiente para destruir a los tres mundos y sumir todo en un caos infinito. Y ese día mi vida habrá cumplido su propósito, y yo estaré en paz.

Pero hasta ese día...

ººººº

Que qué es esto? Supongo que saben de quien estoy hablando en el fic, no?.

Básicamente esto es como una critica y una burla a mi misma. Tantos son los fics donde muestran a Hiei como un ser inocente, es mas yo soy una de las que cree firmemente en eso, así que porque el fic dark? Bueno para criticarme y burlarme de mi misma XDDD y otra perspectiva del personaje no es malo.

Si se preguntan si ya me canse de publicar fics pues les aclaro que no es cierto, los estudios me quitan tiempo y energía para releer y corregir mis fics, y me absorben la imaginación para nuevos fics. Además como soy una veterana (tendré como mas de cuatro años en esto del fanfiction) siento que cuando releo mis fics me salen iguales a otros que ya escribí. Supongo que tendré que cambiar mi forma de relatar ¬¬ pero desgraciadamente tengo "fatigatis", que es una enfermedad terrible en que dejo muchas cosas a medio terminar porque me da fatiga o pierdo las ganas de continuar.

Lo se soy terrible u.u ni yo me aguanto a veces, así que les doy un consejo, no sean como yo, opóngales pilas a lo que hacen, recuerden porque las hacen, tengan muchos hobbis porque si se dedican solo a uno podría surgir el caso de que se cansen de hacer lo mismo y les va a entrar un síndrome de "fatigatis" y les aseguro que no les va a gustar nada T.T

Creo que voy a publicar otro junto a este, que también será algo depresivo y oscura, si no quieren deprimirse mejor no lean. Y si la leyeron y se deprimieron, tranquilos que próximamente subiere un fic que será una parodia de una película muy conocida, si es bueno o no eso depende de ustedes, yo lo escribiré para divertirme y probar mis propios limites.

Como sea que sean las cosas, nunca olviden disfrutar el presente, ya que mañana todo podría ser mucho peor todavía XDDD

Mi existencia no sea en vano

Miko.


End file.
